


Triangle

by sd4p



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sd4p/pseuds/sd4p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Blue Christmeth challenge.</p>
<p>Prompt: Jesse loves MILFs. I'd love to see Skyler initiating an affair with Jesse, maybe along the same lines as her affair with Ted - i.e. doing what she can to make Walt sign the divorce papers and enjoy herself a little. Jesse, unaware of Skyler's motivations, tries to keep it a secret from Walt while Skyler constantly toys with the idea of telling him. </p>
<p>Bonus points if you can work in Walt, Jesse and Skyler's super awkward dinner with Jesse frantically wondering if she's finally going to reveal it to him. </p>
<p>Super bonus points and all my love forever if shit is completely out of control and Walt is fucking Jesse too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poisoninthewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisoninthewater/gifts).



> This was a challenge. I haven't written any fic in a long time, probably six or seven years, so I'm definitely a little rusty. I really like this prompt though, and wanted to give it the best effort I could. When I started writing I realized I might have been diverging a little bit from the prompt. I tried to stick to it as much as I could, though, and I hope it turned out okay!

Jesse sat at Mr. White's table, looking from him to Mrs. White and back again. He glanced at Mr. White just in time to see the slightest smirk playing at his lips, and turned back to Mrs. White to watch her take a long swig from her glass of wine. He was talking nonstop – about green beans, or scabby frozen dinners, or something. He wasn't following his own train of thought, he was just trying desperately to fill the unbearably awkward silence. He heard himself talking about the car wash, asking Mrs. White how business was going, telling her that Mr. White mentioned she was a great manager. But he wasn't really trying to get any response out of her. He was instead watching her face, studying her body language, looking for any sign that she was going to give it all up. He must have said something that caught her attention, because for the first time since dinner started, she put down her wineglass and gave her husband a questioning look. She cleared her throat in that way that still made Jesse jump a little, even after the time they'd spent together, and rested her head on her hand. She looked at Jesse, and suddenly he was paying attention again.

“What else did he tell you about me?”

Jesse froze momentarily, not sure what exactly he'd been saying or how to answer the question. Shit, had he given something away without realizing it? He opted for playing it safe, wanting to sidestep the potential landmine that could go off if he said the wrong thing.

“Oh you know, just uh, good stuff. Just really...really good...good stuff. Um, we don't really talk that much about uh uh, personal...personal things.”

He thought then that he was in the clear, that he had said the right thing. He had never been the best with words, but he was usually pretty good at talking himself out of sticky situations. This time his ability failed him, however, and when Mrs. White spoke again he could swear he felt his blood actually turn cold. She was looking at Mr. White this time, and Jesse couldn't decipher her expression.

“Did you also tell him about my affair?”

Jesse just sat there, waiting for the landmine to erupt, waiting for the deadly explosion. He was relieved for a second when Mr. White didn't respond, but panicked again when he felt Mrs. White's hand on his thigh. His breath hitched in his throat and he made a little sound of surprise, which he quickly tried to cover by chugging his glass of water. He prayed Mr. White hadn't noticed. The silence that followed was deafening, and all Jesse could think about was how everything got so fucked up, where everything went so wrong.

*****

It was hard for him to remember exactly how it had happened. He remembered her coming to him, when Mr. White had first moved out of their house and things were really starting to fall apart between them. He remembered being afraid of her, terrified almost, maybe more than he was of Mr. White. At least he understood Mr. White. He was unpredictable and volatile, but Jesse built up a resistance to his outbursts pretty quickly, knew how to react to them. Mrs. White, on the other hand, was unreadable. She was smart, probably just as smart as Mr. White's genius ass, and possibly even smarter in some ways. She was quieter, always in control, but Jesse could still see the bitterness and anger she harbored.  
That was the thing about her that made him uneasy, and even as their meetings became more and more frequent his nervousness around her never fully subsided. But he also remembered how hot she was, how impressed he was that she looked so good so soon after having a baby because, like, weren't women supposed to gain weight and stuff? But she was totally a MILF, the kind he used to love so much back when his life was still simple and, y'know, fun. And so, when she came on to him, he knew he couldn't resist no matter how scared he was. Mrs. White knew Jesse wouldn't be able to turn her down, and he knew she knew that. She didn't even really have to say much, she just approached him and before he fully understood what was happening Mrs. White was fucking him senseless, pressed against his front door.

Their affair moved quickly from there. In the first weeks they were fucking at least once on most days. It was almost to the point where when he wasn't with Mr. White he was with Mrs. White. He came into their home and fucked her in their former marital bed, or in the shower, or on the couch, or in one instance that Jesse was particularly proud of, in the backseat of her car in their driveway. They never talked, not really. Neither of them wanted or needed to. As much as he sought love and approval from Mr. White, from her it was only about having fun and letting off steam. He never really figured out what Mrs. White was getting out of it, but she always seemed to enjoy herself so Jesse didn't give it too much thought. Their encounters ended the same way every time; she'd light up a cigarette, and he would get up without a word, get dressed, and leave. He was always a little weirded out by it, felt like he was betraying Mr. White, but it definitely wasn't enough to make him stop. He was having some of the best sex he ever had, and he wasn't one to turn that down.

Things got more complicated when Mr. White moved back in, they had to do a lot more sneaking around. Jesse lived in constant fear of him catching them together, he could only imagine what hell would be in store for him if that happened. Mrs. White, on the other hand, didn't seem to have those concerns. Any time Mr. White and Walt Jr. weren't home she called Jesse over and she would fuck him right there, in the living room, or the kitchen, somewhere out in the open. He would try to get her to move into the bedroom but she refused every time, and he was starting to think she got off on the thought of Mr. White catching them. He was pretty sure the stress of the whole thing was going to give him like a stroke or a heart attack, or one of those...those ulcer things. Then, as things between Mr. and Mrs. White started to get more and more complicated, Jesse saw her less and less often, until it stopped altogether. Jesse still jerked it pretty regularly to the thought of their affair, but they hadn't gotten together in a long time. Sometimes he missed it, because no matter how fucked up shit got it was always nice to have that source to let off steam. It felt good, and a lot of times it was the only thing in his life that really felt good, and he could tell that it made Mrs. White feel good too.

*****

Jesse was snapped out of his reverie when he felt a hand on his other thigh. He shot his head towards Mr. White, who was looking at his plate with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Jesse reached down to try and smack his hand away, but that only made Mr. White more aggressive, and he was now moving his hand towards his groin. Mrs. White's hand was firmly squeezing his other thigh, and Mr. white was now pawing somewhat clumsily at Jesse's crotch. He could feel himself getting aroused. A soft moan escaped from somewhere low in his throat, and he turned bright red. It wasn't long before he felt like he was going to cum right then and there. He tried again in vain to get Mr. White to stop. When it didn't work he tried to take his mind off of it. He was pretty sure at this point that he wasn't going to make it out of this dinner alive.

*****

Jesse could recall the start of his affair with Mr. White much more clearly. It started only a little while after they first partnered up, the weekend that they got stuck out in the desert in the RV. It started innocently enough, they were just trying to keep warm when the temperatures turned damn near freezing at night. But somehow it ended up turning into a lot more than that, Mr. White forcing himself on Jesse who was powerless to stop him. After that it became a regular thing, even though Jesse was never really comfortable with it, never really wanted it. Mr. White did want it, and Jesse learned quickly that it was far easier to suck it up and give him what he wanted. Plus, it did give him a certain amount of closeness with Mr. White that he didn't get otherwise. When they were fucking was the only time Mr. White wasn't criticizing him. And it's not like he completely hated it – he was still getting off, after all – Mr. White just wasn't Jesse's ideal sexual partner.

Unlike Mrs. White, Mr. White didn't want Jesse ever setting foot in his home. Instead they conducted their affair much more clandestinely. They would hook up in the RV, or the lab, or at Mr. White's place when he wasn't living at home. It was just as frequent though, and looking back on it Jesse wasn't sure how he had enough stamina to keep up with both of them. Mr. White had a surprising amount himself for an old dude, and wanted it what seemed like all the time.

Like Mrs. White though, Jesse and Mr. White never talked. He wasn't lying earlier when he said that Mr. White never told him anything personal. Somehow, even though he had managed to insinuate himself right smack in the middle of their fucked up marriage, Jesse knew basically nothing about what was really going on with them. It was always strictly business before and after each time Mr. White fucked him. He liked it short, sweet and to the point. He would bend Jesse over a table or a couch or whatever, do his business and leave. It was always rougher than Jesse wanted – the skin of his hands around Jesse's hips, or the strength with which he forced himself inside of him – but he never said anything about it or tried to fight back. It really was just easier that way.

His affair with Mr. White never really ended. Even when they were fighting Mr. White would show up at Jesse's house unannounced and have his way with him. When Jesse said that he wanted out of the business, wanted to leave with Mike, he also wanted to get away from Mr. White and his uncontrollable urges. It was becoming more than he could handle, it was all just too much.

*****

Trying to think about other things was failing him, and his arousal continued to grow. Jesse stood up abruptly from the table and tried to think of an excuse that would let him out so he could get far away from this nightmare. He looked at Mrs. White, who still hadn't stopped chugging her wine.  
“Hey uh, thanks for the dinner Mrs. White, but uh...I should...I should get going. I have some stuff to do and you know, stuff takes like...time.”  
He just stood there for a moment before starting to walk away, when he heard a low growl coming from Mr. White.  
“Sit down, Jesse. Your stuff can wait.”  
Jesse stood there, nodding dumbly for a minute, before managing “No I uh, I really should get going yo. I can't –“  
“No he's right, Jesse. Stay.” Mrs. White interjected, smiling coldly and grabbing Jesse's hand hard.

Jesse pulled his hand away and laughed nervously, finally settling back into his seat. Mrs. White was smiling to herself, and Mr. White was giving her a shrewd look that made Jesse's heart pound. He stared pointedly down at his plate, and for a while nothing was said by anyone. The only sounds that filled the dining room were of Mr. White chewing and Mrs. White pouring yet another glass of wine.  
Jesse was petrified, knowing that he didn't have much time to get out of there before someone let it out and ruined everything. They were looking at each other now, doing a dance that he could tell they had done many times before. They were each fighting for control, each wanting to be the first one to break it to the other. He couldn't tell who would be the one to do it, which one was going to speak first, but he did know that he didn't want to be around when it happened. It was messy enough already, his entire life was, and he didn't need it getting any messier.

He stood up again, this time without saying a word, and walked quickly to the door. He noticed his jacket still draped on the chair in the living room and decided to leave it, he could buy another one. He heard footsteps behind him, he could tell they were Mr. White's, but he didn't turn back. He walked out the door and to his car, Mr. White following him all the way, now yelling for Jesse to get back in the house. His yelling soon turned to full-on screaming when Jesse continued to ignore him and got into his car. Mr. White ran to it and was pounding on Jesse's window, commanding him to get out, nostrils flaring. Jesse just stopped and looked up at the older man, before starting the engine. He tore out of the driveway and sped down the street, thanking Christ that he was able to get out, his resolve stronger than ever to get out of the business and, more importantly, to get away from Mr. White.


End file.
